Donna Noble?
by ShinyTogeticFTW
Summary: After escaping from the Library alive, Lee McAvoy tries to settle back into his old life, picking up where he left off... except for the fact that it's 100 years later. He does his best, though, returning to university to continue his studies, but despite everything he just can't stop thinking about... her. Donna...Noble?


"Temple-Noble, D-J W."

Lee McAvoy blinked in surprise. _'Noble?'_ he thought. _What are the chances?_

"Present," a bored-looking redhead replied.

How about that? It seemed she had found him after all! ...But no, he realized as he took in her appearance, this woman was somehow different from the love he once knew - and anyway, she wasn't called D-J.

"Why don't you... tell the class something about yourself, Ms. Temple-Noble?" the professor asked, peering at her over the rim of the glasses he had perched on the end of his nose.

She sighed and stood, impatiently brushing her long hair back out of her face before saying, "My full name is Donna-Jenny Wilfred Temple-Noble, and I can trace my ancestry back more than three thousand years to the Chiswick Nobles of 20th century Earth. Apparently, the name 'Donna Noble' has been used hundreds of times throughout the history of my family - in fact, it's listed in _Guinness Galactic Records_ as the single most commonly repeated first and last name combination."

"Donna?" Lee mouthed incredulously. _Could it be?_

"That is... very interesting indeed, thank you," the professor commented, clearing his throat as he straightened his plaid bow tie. "You may be seated, Ms. Temple-Noble. Now, let's see... For this project, I will pair each of you with one of your classmates at random."

_Oh please oh please pair her with me if she's the girl of my dreams,_ Lee thought desperately, fingers crossed, keeping his eyes closed until he heard his name called.

"Mr. McAvoy, you will be with... Ms. Temple-Noble."

_Yes!_ Lee silently celebrated his stroke of luck.

The day passed normally, the end of the period came, and the students started to leave, but nobody had taken more than a few steps toward the door when the professor called for their attention again. "I hope everyone had a good first day! Your usual teacher will be back tomorrow, so... it was a pleasure to meet you all..."

Was it Lee's imagination, or did it seem like the professor's gaze lingered on him and D-J in particular when he said that?

"...and remember to live your lives to the fullest, as I did with all of mine," he finished with a sad smile as he swung his cape off the hatrack at the door and brought it over his shoulders, holding the ends in his hands rather than fastening it at his neck like a regular person would. "Class dismissed."

Lee watched the professor's cape fluttering regally behind him as he walked until he turned a corner and vanished from sight. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd come across that man somewhere before, but he knew without a doubt that he'd never seen his likeness until today.

"So anyway, what did you say your name was?" D-J asked him out of the blue.

Startled from his reverie, he stuttered, "L-lee M-m-mack-McAvoy."

_Gorgeous,_ she thought to herself. "Walk me home?" she whispered, boldly sliding her hand into his and intertwining their fingers.

Flustered, Lee struggled to speak, but gave up after a moment and just nodded meekly.

* * *

**A/N: _Aww..._ Because I thought he deserved a happy ending! So, the title should have an ellipsis (...) between "Donna" and "Noble" to represent the rest of her name, but ffnet removed it. D-J is an OC I created for this story, and she is supposed to be an eventual descendant of our good ol' Donna Noble.**

**For those of you who didn't guess, the substitute professor is meant to be the final incarnation of the Doctor ****– specifically the same number Thirteen that is in one of my drabbles and, in my mind, was the first and only one to be ginger. I hope none of you were too confused by his similarities to other popular Doctors; the glasses were meant to be reminiscent of Ten, the bow tie representing Eleven, and the cape a throwback to Three... but if you think about it, Ten's brainy specs were a reference to Five's, and Two also wore a bow tie...**

******I think I had a point there, but...  
It... got away from me, yeah. ...Well I _can_ hear you. Well, not _hear_ you, exactly, but I know everything you're gonna say. ;P (Who loved the episode _Blink_, raise your hands? Or, you know... review. Whatever.)**


End file.
